leeandliefandomcom-20200214-history
ALIEz
aLIEz is the ending theme for ΛLDNOΛH.ZERO (アルドノア・ゼロ). The original is done by Sawano (composition) and Mizuki (vocals). AmaLee's english cover of the ending was published on youtube on April 3, 2015. Video |-|Video= Lyrics |-|English= I will rise in resistance Sing the oath of rebellion End cease-fire on this high wire Head to toe in vanity When those eyes in the mirror stare back at me I’m reminded that the ghost of pride is clear to see Wipe away the weakness Will you let those scars define you? Or will they adorn you as we carve our way to victory? Doubt is crying out but I refuse to let it drown me Wearing down my fight till nothing’s left I SAY CRIER I SAY LIAR I SAY RISE IN HELL I stand gazing down at death as they say … WAR I’LL WAGE WAR I HATE WAR They say fight for peace… but what is that? Raise a shield to the bullets Hold my ground, all I got now But I’m defenseless, all but helpless if it gives beneath my feet I turn from the mirror, that desperate plea I refuse and can’t believe those eyes belong to me Come on, one more breath My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out? I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct But now I regret – what have I done? I SAY CRIER I SAY LIAR I SAY RISE IN HELL I am just about to BURST as they say … WAR I’LL WAGE WAR I HATE WAR There’s no end to this, can’t you see that? A cowardly façade weaves into my voice As I call for war, blinded by this far-fetched noble cause Although I had a choice, I believed the lies But it’s all a dream, ending when I open up my eyes Come on, one more breath My ravaged voice betrays me mid-shout Will you never hear those final words I failed to choke out? I tried to survive by putting all my faith in instinct But now I regret – what have I done? I SAY CRIER I SAY LIAR I SAY RISE IN HELL I stand gazing down at death as they say … WAR I’LL WAGE WAR I HATE WAR They say fight for peace… Does it exist? My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it? Can you, can you tell me if this “dream” was worth it? My hand, can you reach it? My cry, can you hear it? Can you, can you help me? Wake me from this nightmare |-|Kanji= 決めつけばかり 自惚れを着た チープなhokoriで 音荒げても 棚に隠した 哀れな 恥に濡れた鏡の中 都合の傷だけひけらかして 手軽強さで勝取る術を どれだけ磨いでも気はやつれる ふらついた思想通りだ 愛-same-CRIER 愛撫-save-LIAR Eid-聖-Rising HELL 愛してる Game世界のDay Don’t-生-War Lie-兵士-War-World Eyes-Hate-War A-Z Looser-Krankheit-Was IS das? 受け売り盾に 見下してても そこには地面しかない事さえ 気付かぬままに 壊れた 過去に負けた鏡の奥 どこまで叫ベば位置を知れる とどめもないまま息が切れる 堂々された罪の群れと 後ろ向きにあらがう 愛-same-CRIER 愛撫-save-LIAR Aid-聖-Rising HELL I’ll-ness Reset-Endじゃない Burst Don’t-生-War Lie-兵士-War-World Eyes-Hate-War A-Z 想像High-de-Siehst YOU das? 偽の態度な 臆病Loud Voice 気高さを 勘違いした心臓音 狙い通りの 幻見ても 満たせない 何度も目を開けても どこまで叫ベば位置を知れる とどめもないまま息が切れる 堂々さらした罪の群れと 後ろ向きにあらがう 愛-same-CRIER 愛撫-save-LIAR Eid-聖-Rising HELL 愛してる Game世界のDay Don’t-生-War Lie-兵士-War-World Eyes-Hate-War A-Z Looser-Krankheit-Was IS das? Leben, was ist das? Signal, Siehst du das? Rade, die du nicht weisst Aus eigenem Willen Leben, was ist das? Signal, Siehst du das? Rade, die du nicht weisst Sieh mit deinen Augen |-|Rōmaji= kimetsuke bakari unubore wo kita chiipu na hokori de oto aragetemo tana ni kakushita aware na haji ni nureta kagami no naka tsugou no kizu dake hikerakashite tegaru na tsuyosa de kachitoru sube o dore dake tooidemo ki wa yatsureru furatsuita shisou doori da ai-same-CRIER aibu-save-LIAR Eid-sei-Rising HELL aishiteru Game sekai no Day Don’t-sei-War Lie-heishi-War-World Eyes-Hate-War A-Z Looser-Krankheit-Was IS das? ukeuri tate ni mikudashitetemo soko ni wa jimen shika nai koto sae kidzukanu mama ni kowareta kako ni maketa kagami no oku doko made sakebeba ichi o shireru todome mo nai mama iki ga kireru dou dou sareta tsumi no mure to ushiromuki ni aragau ai-same-CRIER aibu-save-LIAR Aid-sei-Rising HELL I’ll-ness Reset-End janai Burst Don’t-sei-War Lie-heishi-War-World Eyes-Hate-War A-Z souzou High-de-Siehst YOU das? itsuwari no taido na okubyou Loud Voice kedakasa o kanchigai shita shinzouon neraidoori no maboroshi mitemo mitasenai nandomo me o aketemo doko made sakebeba ichi o shireru todome mo nai mama iki ga kireru dou dou sarashita tsumi no mure to ushiromuki ni aragau ai-same-CRIER aibu-save-LIAR Eid-sei-Rising HELL aishiteru Game sekai no Day Don’t-sei-War Lie-heishi-War-World Eyes-Hate-War A-Z Looser-Krankheit-Was IS das? Leben, was ist das? Signal, Siehst du das? Rade, die du nicht weisst Aus eigenem Willen Leben, was ist das? Signal, Siehst du das? Rade, die du nicht weisst Sieh mit deinen Augen Category:Covers Category:ED Category:Total Coverage, Vol. 1